A fourth generation (4G) wireless network is an Internet protocol (IP) wireless access network in which different advanced multimedia application services (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP) content, video content, etc.) are delivered over IP. In a multiple access network, these different multimedia application services compete for the same air interface and transport network resources. During periods of network congestion, Quality of Service (QoS) factors may be implemented to prioritize network traffic based on a classification indicated by service providers.
4G network applications with QoS specifications typically include a timing component (e.g., that defines a particular maximum latency for network traffic related to a particular application). However, current QoS mechanisms for implementing particular QoS policies do not include any way to ensure that a particular timing latency is enforced. Thus, mobile service providers continue to seek improved techniques to differentiate services based on priority of traffic.